A Valentines Day To Remember
by RachelR519
Summary: Being forced to go to a dance on the holiday they hated wasn't in their plans. But neither was finding love. /Auslly one-shot


**Since Valentines day is coming up, I thought I'd write a one-shot! This will be an Auslly one-shot, and I don't know how long it'll be since I'm coming up with the story line as I go! I hope you enjoy!**

"Why do I have to go?" The small brunette groaned, as she searched through her closet for something to wear for the day. "Dances are stupid, especially this one." She was never a fan of school dances, but this one was different. The reason behind why the school was having a school dance made her angry. She believed that it was a stupid holiday, and that it shouldn't be celebrated.

It was Valentine's Day.

"Als, it'll be fun." Trish, her best friend told her. "Besides, Kira and Cassidy already bought the tickets. Do you know how pissed they'll be if you don't go?" She let a small chuckle escape her lips.

Ally turned around, narrowing her eyes at Trish with her hands on her hips. "They know how much I hate Valentine's Day. Going to a Valentine's Day dance isn't on my agenda, so let them sell my ticket."

Trish shook her head. "No can do, Als. You're going whether you like it or not." She crossed the room so she was face to face with Ally, and lightly shook her shoulders. "You need to forget about that douche. He's out of your life forever. Don't accompany him with Valentine's Day. As of right now, he never existed."

The brunette scoffed, her eyes rolling. "Easy to say, hard to do. We were together for three years, Trish. Three fucking years and he decided to dump me on Valentine's Day! How do you expect me to forget about him?" A year had passed since the breakup, but the pain was still there. Why would someone dump another on the most romantic day of the year?

"Because he's not worth it." Trish said gently. She hated seeing her best friend like this. She hated the bastard that caused her pain. "He wasn't the one for you, Ally."

"Then who is, Trish?" She asked, throwing her arms up in the air. "If the guy who I thought loved me wasn't the one for me, then who is?" Ally obviously wasn't expecting an answer, but she couldn't help but ask the question. When Ethan had broken her heart, she immediately thought that something was wrong. Was she not pretty enough? Was she boring?

"Just come with us to the dance Saturday, Als." Trish gave her a pleading look, and she could only hope that her best friend would agree. "It'll be fun."

Ally wanted to say no, she really did. Why would she want to go to a dance on the holiday that she despised? But the look on her best friend's face was slowly breaking her.

"Fine," She finally conceded with a sigh. "I'll go to the stupid dance." Trish squealed and wrapped Ally in a bone crushing hug. As much as she didn't want to go, she was glad she made her friend happy.

"Now we just have to find you something to wear." The fiery Latina said, pulling away from the hug.

"Or I could just wing it." Ally said. Knowing Trish, she would make her dress up in a short as dress. That wasn't her at all.

Trish pouted. "Where's the fun in that?"

* * *

"Dude, why are you making me go to this stupid dance?" The tall blonde asked, watching as the basketball went right through the hoop. "Nothin' but net." He smirked. His red headed best friend rolled his eyes. "Because there is no way in hell that I'm going alone."

"Then go with Dallas. I really don't want to go." Austin said. Every dance that he had gone to ended up sucking. The last time he went to a dance, his date ended up ditching him to hangout with some other guy. He caught them making out by the DJ.

"Come on, man. It'll be fun." Dez whined. "This is our senior year of high school, Austin. Don't you want to make it the best year ever?"

"Not really." He deadpanned, wiping beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I would much rather stay home and watch TV. Hell, I'd rather work on my five page paper than go to this dance."

Dez rolled his eyes, something he had been doing a lot today. "Bro, just come with me? Maybe you'll find some chick to hookup with."

"I'm not you, Dez. I don't hookup with girls."

Despite dressing like a goof, many of the girls at their high school thought that Dez was sexy. They knew he was the type of guy to just hookup for one night and act like it never happened the next, and they were oddly okay with that. Austin never understood how he could do that without feeling guilty. He couldn't imagine having sex with someone and acting like it never happened after. But that was just the type of romantic guy he was. He wanted to find a girl who loved going on midnight walks, talking for hours without getting bored, and someone who loved to cuddle. He loved cuddling.

"Just come to the dance, dude. You'll have fun." Dez promised.

"You're not going to give up until I say yes, right?" Austin asked with a sigh. Dez nodded. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid ass dance."

"Awesome!" Dez pumped his fist in the air. "Oh, and I already bought your ticket."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Why am I friends with you?"

* * *

The day of the dance had arrived, and both Austin and Ally weren't looking forward to going. The two teens spent the whole day sulking, and when it was time to get ready for the dance, they were sulking even more. Of course the didn't know what the other was doing, but they still sulked.

"I can't believe I'm here." Ally murmured, stepping into the gym that the dance was being held in. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, with a white fringed bell sleeve top, and a pair of wedges to top her outfit off. Her hair was curled to perfection, and she wore a minimal amount of makeup. She was glad that Trish didn't force her to wear a short dress like many of the other girls were wearing. She wanted to dress simple. Although she preferred to dress in pajamas and have a couch as her date.

"You'll have fun. Just relax." Trish told her. "Now, go get a drink and loosen up. I'll grab us a table to sit at."

"Bu-" Before she could even finish her sentence, Trish was off, leaving Ally all by herself. "Great. Just great." She muttered under her breath, making her way over to the drink table. She grabbed a cup full of Pepsi, and prayed that someone had spiked it so she would forget she was here. She wasn't usually one to drink, but she could definitely use some alcohol right now.

Instead of going to find Trish, Ally just stayed by the drink table and sipped on her beverage, watching as her fellow classmates danced and had a good time. If she was being honest with herself, she was a bit envious of all the teenagers out on the dance floor. They were having fun with their friends while Ally was being miserable. But when she saw someone looking just as miserable as her, she couldn't help but wonder why.

He was blonde, tall and muscular, and Ally knew exactly who he was. His name was Austin Moon, and he was the captain of the basketball team. They had only a few conversations throughout their high school years, so they were barely acquaintances. He was wearing jeans, a white v-neck with a leather jacket over, and his black converses.

"This night is gonna suck." Austin told Dez, as the two entered the gym. He looked at all the decorations hanging and mentally gagged. They were so cheesy, and it made him feel like he was at a dance for fifth graders.

"If you'd stop being so negative, maybe you'd actually see that this dance will be fun." Dez said, shaking his head. "Look, how about you go get a drink and I'll grab us a table?" He suggested, before scurrying off.

"That was a dick move." Austin muttered under his breath, making his way over to the drink table. He quickly grabbed a cup full of Pepsi and chugged down, not caring if he looked ridiculous. "Man, I wish this was filled with vodka." He murmured. His eyes scanned the gym, and a scowl overtook his face when he saw how happy everyone looked. Everyone except one person.

Her curly brunette hair covered the side of her face, and the jeans she wore hugged her body in all the right ways. The second he caught sight of her face, her name immediately popped in his head.

Ally Dawson. They had barely spoken out of the four years in high school, but he thought she was a sweet girl. When the news about her breakup with Ethan Shapiro traveled around school, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. The reason behind the breakup was unknown to the school, including the Ally. She never discovered the reason why he broke up with her.

Austin exhaled a large breath and slowly made his way over towards Ally, who was sipping on her drink. She hadn't noticed him when he approached her, so he cleared his throat, causing her to jump.

"Sorry, didn't meant to scare you." He quickly apologized, his bottom lip wedged between his teeth.

Ally looked at him, her eyes wide and her breathing slightly ragged. "Um, it's fine." She sipped on her beverage once more, placing it on the table when she was done. "Uh, not to be rude or anything, but why are you talking to me?"

Austin couldn't help but gape at her, taken aback by her question. She wasn't harsh when she asked the question, he just didn't expect it. "I just thought you wanted some company." He murmured. "Sorry." He went to walk away, but a hand on his wrist stopped him from moving any farther. He spun around, both eyebrows raised.

"You don't have to go." Ally said softly. "I just didn't think you'd want to hangout with me when you could hangout with your friends." She didn't understand why Austin Moon wanted to hangout with her.

Austin couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If I had a say, I wouldn't even be here. Dances aren't my thing."

"They're not mine either." Ally agreed. "Especially this one."

He knew exactly why, and couldn't help but blurt it out. "Because of what happened last year?"

She should've been surprised, but she knew that everyone knew about the breakup on Valentine's Day. "Yup." She muttered angrily, chugging the rest of her soda.

"If it helps, I thought what he did to you was really fucked up." Austin admitted. "I may not know you that well, but I know that you didn't deserve that."

Ally was shocked, to say the least. She never expected that from Austin. The only other person who told her what Austin had told her was Trish. But that was because they were best friends. Austin and her barely knew each other.

"Thanks," She whispered shyly.

Austin shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth." Ally smiled shyly, and Austin realized that he wanted to see more of that beautiful smile. He looked back at the dance floor and shook his head, catching the attention of the brunette. "This dance is so lame."

"Agreed." Ally nodded. "I'd do anything to get out of here."

"Then why don't we?" Austin suggested. The words escaped his lips without thinking, but as soon as he said it, he liked the idea.

Ally blinked up at him, obviously not expecting him to say that. "What? You just want to leave?"

He nodded, shrugging. "Why don't we? I mean, if I'm right, and I believe I am, it doesn't look like you're having a good time. I know I'm not having a good time, and I'd rather leave and hangout with you then stay here."

She wanted to say yes, she really did, but what about the certain best friend who forced her to come. "I can't leave Trish. She's the reason I'm here."

"Uh, isn't that Trish over there?" He pointed to the Latina, who just so happened to be dancing with his best friend.

Ally's jaw dropped, and she thought her eyes were deceiving her. "What the hell was the point of me coming to this dumb dance if she wasn't going to hangout with me?"

Austin scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. "So, you want to get out of here?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She nodded. Austin smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the gym. Ally would've lied if she said she didn't feel sparks when Austin's hand touched hers.

The two teens left the school, leaving behind the dance they both hated. Once the cool, crisp night air hit them, it was like they were in their own little world. Austin's hand was still wrapped around Ally's, and he didn't want to let go. It was like they fit perfectly together.

"I think this is a lot better than a dance." Austin said, plopping down on a park bench.

Ally chuckled, a smile on her face. "It is. And I can finally hear. I thought I was going to go deaf in there." She sat down next to him, and all she wanted to do was curl up next to him. She didn't understand how she could feel this way about him. He wasn't a stranger, but he wasn't a friend.

Austin laughed, a smile on his own face. He turned his head slightly, just wanting to stare at the beautiful girl right beside him. She was staring up at the night sky, the stars twinkling and the moon shining. She looked absolutely flawless.

"Do you want to dance?" He blurted out, his face reddening almost immediately after.

Ally looked at him, an odd expression on her face. "You want to dance?" She asked slowly. He bit his lip and nodded. "But there's no music?"

He stood up and stuck out his hand for Ally to take. "We don't need it."

She gently placed her hand in his, and he pulled her to his feet, smiling at her as he did so. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck. The two swayed gently, the only sounds heard being the cool breeze. No words were being spoke, and all they did was stare into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Austin murmured, causing Ally's cheeks to redden. "And all I want to do is kiss you."

Ally had never been confident, but she felt a surge of courage pass through her. "Then why don't you?" She whispered.

That was all it took for Austin to gently press his lips against hers. He let one hand remain on her waist, while the other hand cupped her cheek. Ally allowed her hands to tangle in his blonde locks, loving the feeling of his lips on her own. The kiss was sweet and passionate, and if oxygen wasn't a key component for living, they would kiss all night.

Austin reluctantly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. Both were slightly panting, but they felt amazing. Sparks and fireworks were what they felt during that kiss, and they couldn't wait to feel it again.

"That was..."

"Amazing." Austin finished, his minty breath fanning Ally's face. All she could do was nod, a small smile on her face. "And I don't know about you, but I really want to do it again."

"I want to do it again." She murmured.

A smile overtook his face. "Then, will you, Ally Dawson, be my valentine?"

She nodded, still smiling, and Austin immediately crashed his lips against hers.

This would definitely be a Valentine's Day that they would remember.

**I got feels writing the end of this one-shot. Who else did? Review, favorite, and follow! Love you, guys!**


End file.
